logosfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:VHSGuy2011
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to WAXN-TV! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Tmanokc (Talk) 13:19, September 18, 2011 Re: Austin I want to thank you again for your alert regarding Austin. Apparently, this character is not an easy target to extinguish. Just got this cryptic message from his new, supposed alias TheOogielovesSuck: My IP address is no longer blocked! Thanks, Snelfu! I got a feeling that this guy doesn't get his internet access through conventional means. He might just well be net hopping from various hot spots and won't rest until he gets what he wants. But don't worry... we'll be ready for him. Word to the wise, don't go to his YouTube page; NOT pretty at all. Snelfu (talk) 02:45, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Packaging Pedia Hi, I'm a contributer to logopedia and I just made a new wiki about brand packaging that's like logopedia would you be interested in contributing? I been trying to recruit new contributers Here's the link http://packagingpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Brand_Pacakging_Wiki[[User:JC95|JC95]] (talk) 01:43, December 20, 2012 (UTC) JC95 WBRC video promo stop removing the videos of WBRC screenshot :Proper grammar and sign your posts please. And if a page doesn't actually contain any logos, it gets deleted. We're a logos website, not a television presentation website. ITV News I appreciate the good intentions, but you removed too much. Programme logos such as News at Ten should be split to their own pages, and ITN News titlecards count as logos and should be kept, but need dating. The 1970s ITN News logo (yellow writing in the lower third) appears on far too many screencaps. Keep the best one, dump the rest. And note that the main titlecard for ITV News 1999 doesn't match the 2002 logo (because they didn't change the graphics completely when that logo was introduced), so those should definitely be retained as it's an alternative logo. ITV Studios Global Entertainment It's site policy to use PNG or SVG and not JPG, so that ITV DVD logo does need replacing. I reverted your edit, removing the Better Logo Needed template I placed there without replacing the image is technically vandalism. Issue regarding "ThereIsNoIceAge" I've just noticed that someone known as "ThereIsNoIceAge" (aka: Austin Alexander) is now threatening to find your password. This is a serious problem that needs to be solved. All that I can say is that a common warning to look out for is a username related to either himself, 20th Century Fox or the Ice Age films. Ben Johnson 09:56, May 12, 2013 (UTC) Blue Sky Studios It's clear that Blue Sky have changed their logo but haven't yet updated their website. I've protected the page to prevent further edit warring. The page protection will automatically expire in one month. Really? It appears that Austin Alexander is still being a sockpuppet on Logopedia. This time, he has made a hate account of you. I know he is entitled to his opinion, but he shouldn't be spreading the word about it. We'll get in touch with Snelfu (the person who banned Austin's previous account) and deal with the situation. Ben Johnson 15:13, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Oooh... You got lucky this time, VHSGuy2011, but next time, you won't be so lucky. ~~''LDEJRuff~~ 3:40, 28 May, 2013 (UTC) :And another thing: Austin Alexander is a friend of mine on YouTube, so leave him alone!~~LDEJRuff~~ 3:43, 28 May, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, edit war may not justify a block, but add that to this, and it does. Instead of blocking VHSGuy2011, I'm blocking you for two weeks. He hasn't listened... Oh my. Oh my, oh my, oh my. Look what we have here... (Scrat99Swell is his new name on the site.) Ben Johnson 14:01, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Already take care of. He's been reported and his edits were reverted. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 14:12, June 9, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'll keep an eye out for any accounts that I definetly know belongs to him. :Ben Johnson 18:38, June 9, 2013 (UTC) I am T.L.M(TheLogoMaster) Hello, I'm am .T.L.M. for the way!. TLM | Talk | 05:14, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Do something with Augi and Austin Because they're still abusing multiple accounts and constantly spamming. It's impossible to identify their IP addresses. --Pepek94 (talk) 17:13, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :It is possible. Wikia Staff can do a CheckUser test to determine the user's IP address. --Bloonstdfan360 (talk) 17:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) :: Augi and Austin is doing with abuse and spam, administrators will get blocked. 'TALK ME | PINOYARK 11:49, 7/11/2013 ' :::I reported on VSTF here about Augi. --Pepek94 (talk) 13:10, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::::All of his accounts from the last three months have been IP blocked! Thanks! Kirby games Sockpuppet or not, those pages are not duplicates and therefore we should keep them. They're not spam, for once. Who created the page is not grounds for deletion. Admin Congratulations, I just promoted you to administrator. This means that you can now block spammers yourself instead of using the User Reports page, and can rollback vandalism and delete spam pages. Welcome to the team! :Thanks. VHSGuy2011 (talk) 22:59, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Toyandthething's sockpuppet 'Toyandthething' wants to be a create more aacount and his made a sockpuppet. Causing a distruptive and warning. [[User:TheLogoMaster|'TLM']][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]' ''10:09, 8/13/2013''' :Why on Earth did he do that? His second block was only one week, due to him trying to get my password (as if I'd just give that out to anyone). It had already expired when the sockpuppet account was created! Well, the punishment for sockpuppets is clear. All accounts get a life block. I was willing to be lenient, but he's blown his chance. Austin Again Hello VHSGuy I Think Austin Returned As 20th Century Fox Returns -Pepsi9072 How do you center images? I kept trying, but it moves back. MrCheeseCakes1 (talk) 11:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Variant hunt: Runner Runner TV ad with open matte Fox logo (Completed) I'm looking for the Fox/Regency combo logo from a TV ad of Runner Runner I saw on TV two days ago. It's an open matte TCF logo in it. Fox's YouTube channel has Runner Runner stuff, but that's only the trailer with the cropped bottom of the logo. The TV ads are on YouTube but those are earlier than the one with the logos. This TV ad is difficult to find so maybe you can get the variant. Thank You. [http://adventuretimewithfinnandjake.wikia.com/wiki/User:Finn_&_Jake Finn and Jake style!] (talk) 15:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) This variant hunt has already been completed. Indie of the // CENTURY \\ 07:11, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Added your username to admin script Hi VHSGuy, I'm Alxeedo. I'm a bureaucrat/admin here, although I am pretty inactive. I saw that Digifiend promoted you to admin a few months ago. You are a great admin, keep up the good work :). I just wanted to let you know that I added your username to the Wikia.css, which means that from now on you may see your name as green in many places throughout the wiki to symbolize your status as an admin. If you don't see it as green, try clearing your cache or refreshing the page. Thanks for reading, and thank you for all of your contributions to Logopedia. Alxeedo TALK 04:08, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Is that probable sockpuppet of DoctorOmega2 and DoctorOmega3? DoctorOmega4TixTime is blocked already. Welove ✉ (the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia) 10:59, 10-8-2013 Unblock feature on Logopedia Hello, VHSGuy2011! If administrator you will be blocked for violating the policy and breaking the rules on Logopedia, you will be enable your own talk page by unblocking request. I added Unblock template and also Guide to appealing blocks page. Can also add text "If wish you want to unblock, please read the guide to appealing blocks first before copy the template code: ." to Template:BlockNotice. And also please don't check "Prevent user from sending e-mail" and "Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked" on page. Thank you! TheLogoMasterTalk 13:31, 11-4-2013 User Reporting I reported the users could be vandalism. Can you block vandal's users that I reported and dealit with it? Logopedia:User Reports tlmwhat? 11-10-2013 - 22:12 Can you block me?Endingsesame (talk) 01:19, November 24, 2013 (UTC)